


Another One Stayin' Alive [VID]

by angelsaves



Series: vids [6]
Category: In a Heartbeat (TV 2000), The Tick (TV 2017), The Walking Dead (TV), Volcano (1997)
Genre: Blood, CPR, F/F, Medical Procedures, death of an unnamed character, my tender underbelly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: work and death and love."You could be at a plane crash and still fall in love. You could see death and mutilation and still want spaghetti. You could be a hero and still not be able to find your car keys." -Flight 116 is Down, Caroline B. Cooney





	Another One Stayin' Alive [VID]

[Another One Stayin' Alive](https://vimeo.com/314592993) from [A K](https://vimeo.com/user43618022) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

_password: cpr_

**Author's Note:**

> i was one of the teen EMTs on whom "in a heartbeat" was based. this is a mashup of the two songs i learned to do CPR to.


End file.
